Not Ever
by RiEun
Summary: Luffy wakes up in his apartment, but strangely can't seem to remember what he was doing. He isn't able to leave the apartment building either. Once he steps foot out the door, he is back in the apartment building. What's going on? And Why? AU Modern. One-Shot. Character death. No pairings. Rated T for blood.


He groaned as he sat up. His memory was hazy and he couldn't remember what he was doing.

'Hmm? It's so quiet...' He thought, taking a step towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, Luffy was Luffy, after all.

A hand met a fridge handle, but to his surprise(or not since he and his brother usually ate everything in the fridge), the fridge was empty.

The last thing he could remember was when he was in his best friend's car and the rest was a blur. He guessed he probably fell asleep on the way.

"Ne, Ace! Where's all the food at!?"

Silence.

"Ace~! You here!?" He tried again, but to no avail.

'Maybe he noticed the fridge was empty and went to buy some food.'

Walking calmly out of the kitchen, he suddenly started to feel that something was wrong.

It was quieter than usual. On a daily basis, the occupants of the room next to his were always arguing, no doubt a young couple who just had a baby.

The air was different. It was soft and warm like home, but felt very alone.

He decided he didn't like the lonely feeling, so he strolled out from the small apartment. When he exited out to the hallway, only then did he start to feel uncomfortable.

He wasn't wearing his red vest or his blue jean shorts and he didn't have sandals or shoes on. Even his ever so dear straw hat was gone, and he never took it off unless he had to shower or sleep.

Instead of his regular clothes, he was wearing a silky white dress shirt and a pair of pure white pants.

'When did I put these on?' He wondered. He shook his head and continued to walk.

The white-haired landlord wasn't at his usual spot by the garden window, and the pretty green-haired gardener wasn't there either. No one was out by the hallways.

'There must be some festival that I didn't hear about. Wait. COULD THEY BE HAVING A PARTY WITHOUT ME!?' He thought as he ran out of the apartment door.

"What the heck, guys! Who said you could have a party- wait, huh? What's going on?" He shouted, but realized he was back in the apartment building.

'I thought I went out...'

He walked through the door, but yet again, he was back in the apartment building. Something was definitely wrong here.

He tried again and again and again.

He paused for a few seconds to register the fact that he couldn't leave to the party.

'...'

"WOAAAAH! SO COOL!" He yelled out with stars in his eyes.

So many weird things were happening, yet why couldn't he remember what he was doing before all this craziness?

He started to think about the events in his life and little by little they started to come back to him.

He stopped. His eyes were unfocused and he was on his knees.

* * *

**- Flashback -**

"Today was fun! How about we all go to the beach next time?" Luffy suggested as he jumped out of Zoro's car.

"Yeah, next time! We'll have a lot of fun! Don't forget sunscreen! Hahahaha!" Usopp laughed from the backseat along with Chopper.

"See you later." Zoro waved.

"Bye, Luffy!" Chopper said cheerfully.

"Bye, guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" He replied with a grin that could've split his face in half, but somehow, didn't.

"See ya tomorrow!" Usopp shouted to him before Zoro started the car again.

Soon, they were off, and Luffy was left alone. He giggled at the thought of the next day.

He and his friends went to the mall. It was summer and almost the end of the school year.

He walked through the doors and up the stairs to his apartment.

Upon opening the door, he was met with the sight of his brother glaring fiercely at a large, hairy man. Marshall D. Teach.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted. A knife was pointed at Ace.

Luffy just stared.

"Ehhh, Monkey D. Luffy? Remember me?" The nasty man with many missing teeth had said in a teasing tone.

Marshall D. Teach. Blackbeard. He remembered this man. This man had killed his parents and took all the company's money, which resulted in Ace and Luffy living in a small apartment alone. 2 years ago when he was 15 and Ace was 18.

"Why are you here!?" He glared at the man that stood between him and his brother.

"You two are witnesses of what happened two years ago. I can't keep you alive, I'm sure you understand that." Teach grinned evily.

Why now? Why all of a sudden after two years does he decide he wants to kill the two witnesses of that sad, tragic day?

Luffy wasn't able to reply before Teach charged at his brother. Then everything was quiet. There soon was a commotion around the apartment.

Police came to see a crying teenager, holding a younger boy who had been stabbed in the chest. Blood coated his hands and the younger boy found himself very tired.

He was trying hard to keep his eyes focused on his brother's similar pitch black ones.

"Keep your eyes open, Luffy! Don't die, please! I'm so sorry..so..s-so s-s-sorry-y." He continued to cry.

"A-Ace. I'm tired. I'm j-just going to sleep a little bit." Luffy responded in a raspy voice.

Then, nothing. It was all black and his older brother's cries were starting to fade away.

**- End/Flashback -**

* * *

**Luffy POV**

Does this mean that I'm dead? There's no way. I had so many things in life to do.

Will I ever see them again? Why am I all alone?

Ace...Zoro..Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke, everyone!

I am so sorry!

I felt tears going down my dry cheeks. Is this what it's like to be dead?

Is that why I'm stuck in this apartment building? Will I be here forever?

Surely someone else must've died here. I can't be alone can I?

He crashed his head onto the floor, hoping to make the memories go away.

He was happy he died protecting his brother, but he was sad and lonely. He could never see his friends ever again.

He tried again and again and again, but he couldn't feel pain, only sadness.

He couldn't go back. Not ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Should I make a second part in the POV of everyone else? Let me know!

First one-shot and it's pretty short and simple. I hope you liked it though and forgive me for any mistakes you might have stumbled on along the way, I make alot of mistakes.

Hehehehe. Thanks for reading. Review and Favorite if you can? :) Bye!


End file.
